Problem: Luis did 6 fewer sit-ups than Gabriela around noon. Luis did 33 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Gabriela do?
Luis did 33 sit-ups, and Gabriela did 6 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $33 + 6$ sit-ups. She did $33 + 6 = 39$ sit-ups.